


Promise

by Nestor_joinjoin



Series: Hosie OS [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Hope finds Josie in the kitchen at three in the morning. She tries to comfort her by making her a promise.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie OS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787650
Kudos: 19





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> English is not mother tongue.

  
Josie was tired.  
It had been far too long since she had a good night's sleep or without a nightmare.

Malivore's monsters have worried her even more since Jo, her biological mother, brought her alive in a cemetery filled with zombies.

Sometimes she needed a break, she had to get away from everyone, she had to be alone, that's how Hope Mikaelson found her in the kitchen of the Salvatore school three hours before morning.

\- Josie?

The Saltzman was crouching in the corner of the room, she seemed to be somewhere else.

\- Josie? It's okay ? Answer me please.

The youngest seems to get out of her dark thoughts and becomes aware of the presence of the tribrid in the kitchen.

\- Hope?

\- It's okay ?

\- I ... I don't know.

The aubrun haired girl nodded and sat down next to the Siphonner.

\- You scared me, you know?

\- Sorry ... It must be creepy to see me in this position at three in the morning.

\- I didn't mean that.

Josie feels confused for a few seconds before understanding that the oldest was referring to her sixteenth birthday.

\- Oh ... I too was afraid

\- Listen ... Uh ... I ... I'm not strong for this kind of thing, but ... If you need a listening ear, I'm here ...

\- Thank you Hope, for that, and also for saving me that night.

\- It's normal.  
  
A silence takes place, neither of the two witches wanted to speak, but Hope decides to express her concerns.

\- I'm worried about you.

\- You don't have to be, I'm fine.

\- No, you're not, I ... I don't want to pass for a Stalker, but I tell you that sometimes you move away from everyone to be alone, sometimes you don't pay attention to what is said everyone, the other day I saw you having an anxiety attack ... And your eyes, your eyes are ... Broken? I'm not sure how to describe it, I'm not very good at words.

\- It's okay, you know ... I'll get over it.

\- Not when you shut yourself up like that, believe me.

\- ...

\- Listen, I ... I do not promise you the beautiful speeches that you hear everywhere, I promise you that you will get over it, or that your nightmare will stop. I promise you ... that I will be there when you need me, if you need to fight I will be there as I would be if you wanted to shout at someone. I promise I will be there when you need me.

\- Thank you ... Did you repeat it or did it come like that?

\- I said it a bit in my head when I got into the kitchen.

\- I'm glad to have you in my life Hope.

\- Me too Jo.


End file.
